Discord and Harmony KKM Vignettes
by Crystalwren
Summary: A collection of vignettes, written at different times and for different prompts. Gunter x various.
1. Conrart 1

It really should be moonlight filtering through his hair, not daylight. His hair should shine silver, not diluted cream. The daylight is shameless and leaves no room for euphemism; it's not _lovemaking, _it's _sex, _and _sex _is altogether too coarse a word.

Conrart watches Günter and Günter watches Conrart.

Günter is undressing slowly, out of uncertainty, not to titillate. There's a blush on his cheeks. It's adorable but it's there for all the wrong reasons. If Günter is this troubled then he shouldn't be here. No one is forcing him to stay. Conrart just wants him to.

Conrart sighs, stretches out on the bed, shuts his eyes. He licks his fingers and deliberately, strokes his way down his naked abdomen. The bed creaks and the mattress moves as Günter sits down.

Conrart opens his eyes and they stay there, just watching each other, waiting for the other to move first.


	2. Yuri 1

It's a pair of sticks, Your Majesty.

Well, yes.

And I'm supposed to eat with them.

That's right.

I see. I shall endeavour to do so.

No, no, you're not supposed to use it like that!

Forgive me. They're the appropriate shape for skewers.

They're not skewers, Günter, they're chopsticks. Here, you hold them like this.

Like this?

No, like this.

Is this better?

No. Here, let me.

Oh. Ah. That's...that's...

Is something the matter? Don't you like me touching your hand?

No. Yes. That is, I like it very much.

You're bleeding into the food.

Forgive me, Your Majesty.


	3. Wolfram 1

Günter narrows his eyes and watches. It's a strange display, and it rings all manner of warning bells in his head.

Wolfram licks his fingertip with his very pink tongue, and uses it to wipe up the crumbs from his plate. "It's very good," he purrs. He slides his finger in between his lips and draws it out, slowly, the skin glistening with saliva, wet, obscene. "Shall I cut a slice for you?"

"Thank you," Günter demurs politely, "But I do not care for cake."

"You're missing out," Wolfram tells him. He licks his finger again, tongue flickering, and smiles.


	4. Wolfram 2

"Have a scone," Wolfram tells him, and Günter feels the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"My apologies, Lord Wolfram," he replies, "But I hadn't anticipated company for breakfast. I am not dressed."

"I don't mind. I don't mind at all." Wolfram smiles sweetly.

"I do."

"Well...go get changed if it bothers you so much. The scones will get cold, though."

"Lord Wolfram, I would much prefer to take breakfast by myself."

"Why, Günter, how undiplomatic of you. How unlike you."

"What are you doing, Wolfram? What game are you playing?"

Wolfram just laughs at him.


	5. Wolfram 3

"It's late. I want you out."

Wolfram lies on Günter's bed, crunching noisily. There are crumbs scattered on Günter's coverlet.

"I don't want to go," Wolfram says petulantly.

"You broke in! So get out!"

"No."

Günter collapses into a chair and groans. "Are you trying to drive me insane?"

The boy rolls off the bed, moves close enough for his breath to touch Günter's face. "Is it working?"

A slow kiss to Günter's dry lips. Wolfram tastes like sweet biscuits.

"Now you have what you want," Günter says, "Now leave."

Wolfram just shakes his head, smiles, and steals another kiss.


	6. Wolfram 4

It bothers Wolfram, really, truly bothers Wolfram when he sees Günter putting on a performance. When he sees Günter mooning over romance books in the library. When he sees Günter indulging in amateur dramatics and avowals of love for Yuri. All the others think Günter is a harmless looney, but Wolfram knows better. He knows that a person can't reach so high or so far by being harmless or mildly insane, and sometimes, when Günter is at the height of a performance, Wolfram fancies that he can see something dark and cold, wrapped up in chains and hidden behind those purple eyes.

Günter von Christ has more than one skeleton in his closet. Wolfram is certain of it.


End file.
